guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wreath Crown
Horrible piece, horrible number Really, worst headpiece I've ever seen, why did they have to give it out for WINTERSDAY! Speaking of that, they've gone cheap with only 2 hats! I'm very disappointed. :'( :Really? Worst you've seen? So you missed the Demon Mask? :p I'd rate it better than that. Also, better than the lame retreads (the second versions of the pumpkin crowns and Yule caps, barely different from the first versions), this at least is original. --68.187.144.197 08:49, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :Yes, the worst I've seen. I mean, its a good hat for girls, but for boys... eww. Also, I do like the Demon Mask and Furious Pumpkin Crown, and the Stylish Yule Cap looks pretty good on male monks. ::I really gotta feel bad for Gaile after this; she came to Lion's Arch after the event and got railed by dissatisfied players about how the hats "failed." I dunno, I think this one's kind of a riot. Kyroth Vyzaltar 09:15, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :::She's just getting complained to over the fact that there are only two hats.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk^ 09:16, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I was *expecting* everyone to rail about them even before anyone knew what they were. The GW community has just become that predictable. --Macros 09:21, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :::::By the way: . Kyroth Vyzaltar 09:27, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Giga, posing for that in a clunky male warrior.... *must supress puking instinct* that looks so bad rofl D: Jennalee 10:45, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::This looks hawt on my warrior ::::::::It's an insult to male fashion and masculinity! >.< Jennalee 15:55, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Yeah, most GW teenie-boppers aren't man enough to wear a crown like this. It requires real masculinity to pull that off. --68.187.144.197 18:35, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Now everyone can look like Owen Wilson! Chilos There's not flowers on the crown here in Sweden84.217.67.224 14:27, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Don't like the pic? Go upload your own, just make sure it is in natural lighting and if it shows multiple shots is either square or vertical.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk^ 00:50, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Ok, I have to admit, I love the Ice Crown, though I didn't think I would. But this? Gah, this looks horrible any way you put it. All my characters are male and it looks bad on all of them. :x :I think the Ice Crown looks better the I thought it would, but this thing looks horrible, worst Ive ever seen(and I liked the Demon Mask). ::I ADORE this hat! It is so pretty and matches perfectly with all my pink and purple armors! The ice crown has left me less than satisfied, but the wreath - my new all-time favorite hat - has more than made up for it! Thank you, Anet! -- --15:40, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :::I think they made this so Ice Crown would look good.. tho I like Scandinavian thingy, useless flowers away >_> ::::Gorgeous. Arshay Duskbrow 23:48, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Worst festival hat I've ever seen! Btw: Demon Mask Rocks! ::::::Don't insult the hat we use here in Denmark ;(. Jahora 19:57, 4 January 2008 (UTC) SLAUGHTERHOUSEUBERZOMG! what are you arguing about a stupid hat. it's a totally unimportant crap, u can't even use it in battle. so WTF, it's just a stupid hat, useless, funny for about 5mins while standing around in an outpost or town. gosh, please start to have some real problems... physics would own on this thing if there was like a physics engine and the candles fell over when u walked and caught u on fire... id like that :I was just thinking that actually. The candles would definitely put everything up in flames. -- Tasiden 00:40, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::That's not a physics engine, that's a pyromaniac engine! --Curse You 10:16, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Contest Actually, the picture i draw to the wintersday competion was the St. Lucia hat here from sweden. :-) : Die in a fire, you had to go an do something stupid like that didn't you? Don't you know A-net always goes with the worst idea they're given? I knew they would take the worst :P It was my only chance to win :P Edit: Who changed from the Male to the Female default pictures? In light of equality, shouldn't we have both? Same change reflected on the Ice Crown page. --MagickElf666 01:33, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :Doesn't really matter, IMO. Looks better on the female anyways (looks geh on the male)-- (Talk) ( ) 01:35, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ::we actually had someone complain about the male warrior wearing the wreath crown, as it is apparently a female only clothing item in it's home country. the ice crown was updated just to match models. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 02:48, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Super Gay This + Derv Obi armour raiment (aka the tube top) and norn skirt all dyed pink on a male derv would look super gay :Yes it would, but please put new comments on the bottom. Also, Norn has a tube top too, and it matches the skirt, why not use that? :P --Gimmethegepgun 21:57, 7 August 2008 (UTC)